


Not Yet

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, arc-v spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Crow’s wayward soul wanders home.





	Not Yet

Crow opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being pinned to the ground beneath B.B.’s weight, the bright light of the wild man’s duel disk blinding him. And then nothing.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes and grumbling. His hand rested against cool concrete and he jolted, confused. Suddenly aware, Crow glanced around, slightly afraid.   
  
Crow had no idea where he was. The wide open room felt... homey, for some reason. Near the wide, closed garage door was a single unfamiliar D-Wheel, red and gleaming as though it had just been waxed. The single D-Wheel felt far too lonely in the large room, Crow found himself thinking. Odd.   
  
A sudden clatter from behind made Crow’s head whip around. Seated at a table Crow hadn’t seen earlier was a young man who had just dropped his cup back down onto a small platter. He pushed up from his chair in a swift movement and hurried towards Crow.   
  
“Crow,” the man breathed quietly, eyes shining with worry, “You shouldn’t be here, Crow.” The man reached a gloved hand down for Crow to grab. Crow quickly accepted, getting to his feet with the man’s help.   
  
“Who...?” Crow asked, holding his head with one hand. The man’s mouth formed a thin line as he watched with concern, his hand still outstretched slightly even though Crow had drawn his back. He seemed ready to help Crow if he fell again, _of course he was, Yuusei was always there for him, Yuusei always—_

Crow remembered everything at once. Of course the Yuusei Go looked lonely, because the Blackbird and the Wheel of Fortune weren’t parked there next to it. Of course this place felt homey, because it was his _home_.

Grabbing Yuusei’s hand, Crow gave his older brother a desperate look. “Yuusei, oh god, what happened? Where— where did you go? Why did I forget, Yuusei? And Jack, did he—?” Crow stumbled over his words, trying to get out all his thoughts before they escaped him again.  
  
Yuusei squeezed Crow’s hand in an attempt to calm his frantic brother. “I don’t know, Crow. I don’t know. But you really shouldn’t be here. Not yet.” He gave Crow a determined and confident stare, putting his other hand on Crow’s shoulder.   
  
“Not— Not yet? What do you mean?” Crow asked, swallowing back a million other questions. Yuusei seemed pretty serious.   
  
“You still have people waiting for you.” Yuusei said softly. Crow could detect the barest hint of sadness in his voice, the smallest quiver. “You have to get back to them, right?”   
  
“But what about you?” Crow pleaded, gripping his brother’s hand even tighter. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to forgot about his brothers again. Both of them.   
  
“I can wait.” Yuusei said, smiling gently. “Their time is limited— mine isn’t. You were in the middle of saving the world again, weren’t you? Don’t make everyone wait.”   
  
Crow smiled back, despite the tears running over his markers. “Yeah, I— We were. How are they gonna do it without the great Crow Hogan?” He grew silent, smile leaving his face. “Yuusei, will I... when I’m back, will I forget again?”   
  
Yuusei’s smile vanished as well, but he didn’t look away from Crow for a moment. “Probably.” He sighed, taking his unoccupied hand away from Crow’s shoulder and reaching for something in his pocket. He pushed the object into Crow’s palm and held his hands tightly, comfortingly.   
  
“I promise I’ll be waiting here for you next time you come around, okay? Even if you forget, I’ll be here. Now get back out there and kick some ass.” Yuusei grinned, and Crow wondered how he could ever forget his brother’s smile.   
  
Crow nodded and he felt the world fading around him, weightlessness taking over. The feeling of Yuusei’s hands faded as well, until it was just Crow floating in nothingness. He had to go back.   
  
Crow’s eyes flew open and he landed on his feet, on solid ground. He glanced down at what he was holding; a card in a plastic card protector, unfamiliar to him. _Black-Winged Dragon_ , Crow read. He slipped it into his back pocket; even though he didn’t know where it came from, he could tell it was important.   
  
He glanced to his left to see Sawatari staring at him, wide eyed and slack jawed. Crow surveyed the scene and activated his duel disk, ready to fight.   
  
“What did I miss?”


End file.
